Shattered Lives and Broken Dreams
by Diesty-chan
Summary: Based on a song. How the lives faired out for the four main characters. Death/tragic Pairings KaRe, TaHi. Shounen-ai mentioned in it.


Authors Note Ok peeps this story is based on the song The Kids Arent Alright by Offspring, I thought the four main members of Beyblade could fit the song. I hope youll agree. There is shounen-ai in this so your warned. In case you dont know all the italics paragrpahs are flashbacks. Id like to think my Imotou-san, Megs for beta-ing it and editing. Now all thats left is for you to read it.

Disclaimer: I dont own anything to do with the characters mentioned in this story, they are owned by the respected owners. I neither own nothing to the song mentioned above, it is owned by the band and co.

Shattered Lives and Broken Dreams

She stood in a crowd of many at an old friends funeral. From the originally four members, herself and Kyuoju not included, only two remained. Kon Rei and Kinomiya Takao. But Kyuoju wasnt even there, out of them all Kyuojo was the successful one.

She saw familiar faces and some not so familiar faces. There were lots of foreigners at this funeral, mainly Americans. Family, she assumed. And the reason being that this was Mizuhara Maxs funeral. Yes, the little, happy-go-lucky, former BBA Revolution, and PPB All Starz star, was dead.

Dead at such a young age, barely in his twenties.

She remembered the fated phone call she received just a few weeks before, carrying the dreadful news.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_The phone had rang repeatedly for the past ten minutes and all the brunette girl wanted to do was feed her dark headed toddler her dinner. So, after it annoyed her for the seventh million time, she left her child, who was now happily playing with her food and answered the phone._

_Moshi moshi! She wasnt very polite with her greeting._

_Hiromi its dont put the phone down? Came the pleading voice on the other end of the phone line_.

_She frowned. And why not Takao? You dont give me any money for Maaya!_

_I know, Im sorry, but Im not calling you about that. Someth-_

_Oh what a surprise! You never have any money Takao! She didnt let him finish his sentence. _

_Will you just listen to me Hiromi! He raised his voice, which aggravated her even more._

_Give me one good reason why I should? She placed her free hand on her hip and her eyebrows were raised, even though he could not see her displeasure._

_Cause Im not ringing about me, its about Max! He told her._

_Takao why cant you be like Max? I mean hes doing something productive with his life-She started but was unable to finish._

_Max is dead Hiromi! The bluenette yelled down the phone, his voice wavering, about to crack._

_Hiromis mouth dropped open in disbelief. This better not be some stupid joke _

_Would I joke about Max dying? _

_Well I dunno with you nowadays._

_Hiromi does it sound like Im joking? Im fucking crying for Heavens sake! My best-friend is DEAD! _

He was right_, she admitted to herself, _Takao did sound upset.

_What happened? She couldnt help but ask. Max was her friend too._

_He overdosed and by the time he got to the hospital, he was pronounced dead. _

_No She whispered more to herself. The disbelief began to settle, not only in her heart, but also in her wavering voice._

_I found out just an hour ago. His dad called me. _

_Why did he- why did he take that stuff? I warned him! Hiromi felt warm tears trail down her cheeks suddenly. They were incredibly painful. _

_We all did, but he never listened. Takao cried with her._

_Another one gone. She added. She brushed away her tears as her daughter was looking at her and tried to regain herself. Whens the funeral?_

_Next Thursday._

_Ill be there. She paused. Do you want me to come over? She asked._

_No, its okay, my brothers here._

_Okay then, you take care now_

_Takao replied the same way. As she put the phone back on the holder, she felt her legs go from underneath her and she landed on the floor. She looked blankly at the cold tiles for several long minutes, before she burst into fresh tears. Soon after, her daughter was crying with her too._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rain persisted, soaking the funeral, as if to mimic the tears shed by the crowd. She found her ex-partner and decided to stand by him, giving him support for the first time since they had broken up. She noticed a Chinese man in the crowd and with him stood a pink haired woman; she instantly recognized him and his partner. She looked at him and gave a weak smile before returning to the ceremony.

After Max had been laid to rest, people started returning to their cars, but not Takao; he remained to stay at the graveside.

Crying and saying sorry, over and over.

Hiromi waited with him until the Chinese couple from earlier caught her attention. She watched the two talk, which looked more like a small argument. The man then stormed off from the woman, anger shading his face. The young woman walked towards the cars, mumbling Chinese words to herself.

She decided to follow the man; Takao needed some alone time. She found the man in front of another gravestone. She too knew the graves occupier but never personally visited.

You okay, Rei? She asked, standing next to him, making her presence known.

I miss him so much. His voice gave away that he was upset, more than the words themselves.

She put a hand on his shoulder in aid to comfort him. I know you do.

Hes gone because of me, isnt he? He looked at her with teary golden orbs.

No. Hiromi shuck her head.

Yes he is. He sniffled. If I hadnt been forced to marry Mao, Kai would still be here today.

You dont know that Rei. He had a haunting past.

He had got over that. He loved me; did you know that? And I broke his heart, and crushed his life again by marrying her. His voice sounded bitter and resonance of the past crept into every choked syllable.

You had no choice but to marry her.

I could have said no, but I did it for the easy life. And it destroyed me and Kai. It destroyed our happiness. His body trembled as salty tears streamed down his tanned cheeks. I killed him. He wept.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Rei, dont leave me! Kai begged to the retreating Chinese. _

_Rei refused to turn around and look at him. I have no choice. Sadness laced his voice._

_I love you! Kai cried, tears running down his pale cheeks._

_Reis body shuddered as he too cried with his lover. II love you too._

_Rei then felt Kais hands wrap around his petite waist. Dont go then. He whispered into Reis ear. Stay with me? _

_Rei closed his eyes, not wanting to shed any more tears. He wished he could except Kais plead but he had to go. It was inevitable._

_Kai please dont make this any harder than it already is. He removed Kais warm palms from his waist and walked away, his heart breaking more and more with every step._

_Rei Kais voice sounded weak and small. It made the Chinese wince, as he had never heard Kai sound so fragile before._

_He paused for a second and sighed sadly. Im sorry Kai but you know the penalty if I dont marry Mao._

_I wont let them hurt you. _

_Rei spun round and looked at the Russian. They all ready have. He was trying very hard to bite back the tears. I love you, Hiwatari, Kai. You mean everything to me. The tears couldnt hold back any longer and they fell one by one onto his tanned cheeks._

_At this point, Kai rushed over to Rei and held him. Rei warmly accepted the affection and nestled his face in the Russians chest. Kai then placed a hand under Reis chin and tilted it up, so they both were staring into each others eyes. The Russian leaned towards the Chinese and gently kissed Reis lips. Rei returned the kiss, never wanting to leave his lover. He hastily pulled away though, for he was prolonging their farewell and torture._

_Im sorry Kai. And with that, Kon Rei left behind the life he loved so much._

All Kai could do was watch him leave and crumble to his knees. 

_Rei cleaned up his tears before re-entering the lobby and meeting up with Mao. He didnt want anyone to see hed been crying. _

_He walked slowly over to the pink-haired girl, waiting for him by their luggage._

_How was he? She asked, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. _

_He shrugged it off coldly. As if you care! He carried on walking past her, to the entrance._

_She ran up behind him. You know this isnt my choice either! _

_Rei spun round, anger splayed over his face. Yeah well, you sure arent protesting against it!_

_I cant and you know that. Its the same for me as it is you. It was arranged when we were children. She knew how her fiance felt; she too had to leave her partner behind as well. We better go. Mao suggested, walking towards the entrance. Rei followed behind regrettably. _

_The porter was just putting their luggage into the waiting taxis trunk, when something fell from up above. _

_Rei stared in shock as he stared at crumpled body indented on the taxi bonnet. Golden orbs rested upon slate-grey and navy blue hair hiding a familiar white face. Blue triangles were smudged out of place over the pale cheeks. Dark scarlet blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. The blood matched the empty, lifeless, ruby eyes. Reis eyes took it all in, disbelief now replacing his shock. _

_Oh no! He heard the pink haired girl mutter. Someone call an ambulance! She screamed._

_Rei slowly walked over to Kais limp body, the tears starting to form in his eyes._

_Why Kai? He asked the broken body. WHY? He yelled at the sky._

_Tears cascaded down his cheeks, as he cradled Kais head in his arms. He rocked back and forth sobbing._

_Sirens rang in the distance._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rei opened his watery eyes, the ringing in his ears too painful to bear, as if it happened minutes ago.

Hiromi was still as she stood next to him. Rei, you couldnt predict what Kai was gonna do. She tried to reassure him.

It knew. I knew that he couldnt live without me. He begged me to stay and I still left. And then the Chinese man broke down. The Japanese girl immediately hugged him, trying to comfort him. It was all too much to handle, for everyone.

The doorbell rang just as the brunette woman tucked her sleeping daughter in to bed. It rang again, as she walked down the stairs. Finally, with a third ring, which started to annoy her, she opened the door.

Yes? She said angrily, though her mood instantly changed. Takao? She looked a bit shocked to see him standing at her front door. She hadnt seen him since Maxs funeral, which was a month ago.

Sorry I missed Maayas birthday. She then noticed the teddy bear in his arms.

I didnt think you were back yet. She answered him.

Well I couldnt stay in America forever; after all, I have a daughter back here. A weak smile grimaced his lips.

Do you want to come in? Hiromi moved aside. I mean Maayas in bed now though.

If thats okay?

Of course it is.

So, can I get you anything? She asked as they stepped into the lounge.

Hiromi! Ive been an idiot! Takao suddenly blurted out, catching the brunette off-guard.

What do you mean? She gazed at him with a puzzled expression.

Ive wasted these past years doing nothing. I was once the reigning champion for five years and now Im nothing. He slumped into one of the armchairs.

Thats not true Takao. Youre a father. She sat down on the sofa opposite him.

Yeah and I cant even do that right. I didnt take responsibility when you were pregnant and I havent provided anything for her, since. Im a failure, Hiromi.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hiromis face contorted into another disgusted look as she picked up yet another one of Takaos dirty boxers. She was getting sick of being his maid more than his girlfriend. _

_She walked into the lounge where Takao normally resided these days. She threw the boxers at his face, her aim perfect. _

_What the hell Hiromi! The bluenette said, irritated._

_You! Takao! Thats what the hell! She placed her hands on her hips, anger etched into her face, youre so disgusting! _

_Its just some boxers._

_Just some boxers?! Takao you never clean up after yourself. Im not your frigging maid!_

_Actually Takao cocked his head, his perverted smirk indicating that he was imagining Hiromi in a maid outfit._

_She growled in frustration at him, wiping the smirk off his face. _

_Chill out, Hiromi, Takao told her. _

_Chill out! she screamed at him, Chill out! You try to chill out with a pig for a boyfriend and lugging a baby about! She threw her hands down to her side, stressing the size of her swollen stomach._

_Stop stressing, or hes gonna come early._

_Yeah well if it comes early_ _I dont expect any help from you!_

_What do you mean you expect no help? His eyebrows knitted together forming a frown._

_What I mean Takao is that you sit around on your arse all day watching old tournaments. You dont clean up when I ask you. You never help me even though Im about to have this baby. She sighed sadly and rubbed her bump affectionately._

_I bring in the money. He protested._

_No, Takao, you dont. You havent had a match in six months. Were surviving on my maternity pay._

_So business is a little slow, he stood up and walked over to her, and placed his hands around her waist, Itll pick up soon. _

_Hiromi wanted to believe him, but hed been saying that for the last four months. She knew Kais suicide had hit her partner really bad, and that was why he hadnt battled. But they still needed money to survive, and he wasnt providing it for their young family. _

_Im gonna go have a lie down, She moved away from him, feeling his hands slip from her waist, and proceeded upstairs._

_Hiromi left him a few days later. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tears stained his tanned cheeks, Im sorry, He wept.

Hiromi knowing, how hard hed been taking everything lately rushed over and hugged him. Takao sobbed on her shoulder for a while.

I know how hard its been for you, She stroked his dark blue hair, but it will get better.

Takao could not move from her embrace; he remained standing motionless, if only to sob on her, finally letting the entirety of his grief and pain surface.

After he had let all his grief out, he calmed down and regained his posture.

Here, Hiromi offered him a Kleenex, before placing a cup of hot tea before him. They sat down again, in silence.

Takao cupped the tea in his hands, drawing in the warmth from it. He then took a mouthful, feeling the warm liquid run down through his body; it eased the coldness he felt.

He looked down into the cup, you remember how I like it.

The brunette smiled, spite herself, well, Maaya likes it the same way.

Takaos head shot up, his brown orbs wide in surprise.

The Japanese girl chuckled slightly, I dont know why you look so surprised; she is your daughter and like you in every possible way.

Really? The bluenette asked; a smile tugged at his lips.

Hiromi nodded smiling back.

Poor kid, Takao chuckled before returning to his tea. Hiromi giggled with him.

Silence settled upon the two. The blue haired former champion kept looking at his tea swirling around in the cup, occasionally taking mouthfuls. Hiromi looked at her hands that were placed on her lap, deep in thought.

Hiromi? His voice brought her out of her thoughts. She looked up at him in response. She noticed he was struggling to say something. Can we give us another chance? He finally managed to say; his eyes were locked onto her ruby orbs. Hope glazed them.

TakaoII Came the response, shaking in her voice.

The Japanese man put the cup of tea down and went over to her. He knelt on the floor and cupped her hands in his.

I mean, Ive changed. Ive grown up; Im not the same person anymore. I want us to be a proper family again, His voice came out pleadingly and it reflected in his eyes, Hiromi saw.

The brunette sighed and closed her eyes before opening them again, Takao, She paused, thinking of how to word what she wanted to say, I cant, Im sorry. She watched his face fall and hopes dissolve.

But He stuttered, his voice faltering.

I know youve changed, I can see that, but theres too much history.

But I love you, Tears rimmed his eyes.

She moved her hands from his and brought them up to his face, placing them on either side of his visage. I love you too, her own voice wavered now, I think a part of me always will. But were not good as a couple. You drive me crazy, She tried to lift the mood a little, but failed.

So, this is it then? The tears now spilled down his tanned cheeks.

All Hiromi could do was look at the floor, as her own tears cascaded down her cheeks.

Takao then stood up, even though it felt that his whole world was crashing down around him.

Im sorry, Hiromi cried, looking up at him, but he refused to connect with her eyes anymore.

He just looked at the floor, sobs making his body shiver.

You can still come see Maaya, she hiccupped, Id like that and so would she.

Well see, Was all the bluenette managed to get out; he then started towards the hallway, to the entrance.

Takao! Hiromi got up and ran over to him. He turned around at the mention of his name. She threw herself on him, her lips pressing against his, her arms snaking around his body. He pulled her closer to him; his hands cupped her face, as he kissed her back repeatedly.

He couldnt get enough of her, she was all that he wanted, but he knew if he let this continue it would only lead to something that was wrong.

He pulled away, forcing himself to do so. They were both breathing heavily, looking at each other.

We better not, he forced himself to say, wanting to do the complete opposite.

A blush crept onto Hiromis cheeks and she ran a hand through her hair. Youre absolutely right, She agreed.

Just then, Maaya woke up crying, alerting both parents to her presence.

Ibetter go see to her, The mother suggested.

Totally. Takao replied.

Mummy? A small voice called from upstairs.

Coming darling, Hiromi turned and called upstairs. I better. She said turning around only to stop.

Her front door was open and she saw her ex-partner walking down the street in the darkness. She watched him for a while and then closed the door and went to her daughter.

Takao never got in touch to see Maaya.

I hope you liked it or whatever the word is. Anyway all thats left now is to leave me a review if you like, any criticism is also taken. So its bye for now.

_Diesty-chan_


End file.
